Saving a life
by SexyDarkAngel
Summary: Love was something Bruce Wayne was never good at Loving Lex luthor was another thing Bruce was sure he was bad in. So when Bruce leaves Lex, he wasn't expecting the same man three years later begging for him to save the life of a son he didnt even know
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Sexy Dark Angel**

**Pairing: Lex Luthor / Bruce Wayne**

**Rating NC-17 Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement just intended for fun I don't own****any of these characters I just love to make them do what I want.**

**Love was something Bruce Wayne was never good at Loving Lex luthor was another thing Bruce was sure he was bad in. So when Bruce leaves Lex, he wasn't expecting the same man three years later begging for him so save the life of a son he didnt even know he had. Love was something Bruce was always bad at, but maybe with Lex and his son Damian Bruce will learn**

**A love rekindled a family rebuild**

Lex looked down at his son in the hospital bed with tears in his eyes. Damian looks so small in the big bed with all the doctors running in and out to help the Luther heir. Lex shakes his head just thinking how just this morning him and his son was playing ball in the penthouse. The nanny telling him how he's spoiling the boy and ball is supposed to be played outside at the park. Damian and Lex just laughed at her as Damian jumped on his daddy as they fell to the fall with the nanny shaking her head knowing it was a losing battle. When it came to Lex and Damian they loved each other and when they are around each other the world be damned. Lex look at the doctor not hearing him as his mouth moved the only thing he could think about was how did his 3 year old son end up in the hospital? The door to Damian room opened and the doctors and nurses stopped talking as a woman with smooth caramel skin, black and purple hair and stunning catlike hazel eyes walked in. Walking right up to Doctor William

"I'm Mr. Luthor's Assistant." she held out her hand, "And you may call me Amber can you tell me what is the status of Damian Luthor?" Dr Williams shakes her hand, "As I was just trying to explain to Mr. Luthor, his son needs a blood transfusion. His son blood type is O and Mr. Luthor is not, his brain scan shows there is some swelling in the brain but he lost a lot of blood in the helicopter crashed. I see in Damian's hospital record that there is no mother listed, maybe if Mr. Luthor could get in touch with her …"

Amber put up her hand, "Thank you Doctor we will get back to you right away with that," walking the Doctor and nurse out the door. When the door closed Amber faced Lex and put her hand on his arm she was one of the few people Lex let touch him. Lex looked her in her eyes "is he dead?"

She knew who he meant "no he's in surgery."

"He tried to take my son. He was going to experiment on him like he did to me when I was young."

"I know Lex, but now is not the time to think about this. Hope and Mercy are on the case to see if your father had any help with Damian kidnapping, and I already sent out a press releases stating that both Luthor's was out enjoying the day when they ran into helicopter trouble and crashed."

"I just want to grab him and take him home and never let him out my site."

"I know Lex, but now Damian needs you to take a step back in your past for him, I'm sorry Lex."

"I have to go home and pack and get the plane ready."

"It's all been taken care of your bag is in the plane on top of the hospital."

Lex stares at her "how did I get so lucky with you?" He leans down to Damian and holds his hand, "daddy has to leave you for just a little while but I will be back as soon as I can. Your daddy's little man and I love you, don't ever forget that" he whispers as he kisses his head and wipe the tears from his eyes walking out the door. Amber and Mercy are standing by the plane, while Hope and Luthor climbs in the plane.

"We'll be here when you get back," Amber and Mercy tells him.

"Thanks but I don't need Hope with me I have to do this on my own."

Hope climbs out, "Come on boss you might need me once…"

"No Hope I'll be okay just finish what you and Mercy was doing, and call me if there is any change. I'll be back before you know it just take care of little man." Lex climb in the plane and puts on his seat belt the pilot tell him there will be at their destination in an hour. Lex looks around for some alcohol but remembers that he stop drinking since Damian was born. Lex climbs out the plane and into his limo and looks at the driver, "You know where you're going?"

"Yes Mr. Luthor a Miss Amber told me were to take you."

Lex smile thinking one day he going to have to marry that lady or give her a raise. Lex steps out the limo and look at the big door before he rings the bell thinking that it's been about 3 years since he been there. He never thought he would be back and not under the threat of losing his son. Lex rings the bell and when the door open "Hello Alfred is Bruce home?"

Alfred steps back and smiles at him "Master Alexander it's been a while, please come in Master Bruce is out at the moment."

"Thanks Alfred, is there any way you could get in touch with him it's an emergency. It's a matter of life and death, please Alfred I know what he's out doing but I need him. Lex hates to be dependent but for his son he would do anything for. Alfred looked real close at him and told him to go wait for him in the study, Lex turn around and walk down the hall into the study and toke a seat thinking's about the last time he had talk to Bruce. Lex could remember it like it was just yesterday they had just finished making love when Bruce climb out the bed and headed to the shower. Lex knew that he was pregnant by then and was waiting to tell Bruce and didn't know how he was going to take it. They never really talked about what they were doing with each other, they've been sleeping with each other off and on since high school and some college. Now, both running their own businesses, only finding time to be together only when they were assured his father wouldn't find out. Lex didn't know he could get pregnant, he knew he was different and that his father use to use him as a guinea pig until he got older. He started to fight him back, by leaking his business rivals information on LuthorCorp without them knowing where it came from, until his father figured it out and ask him what it would take for him to stop. Lex told him and that was the end of it, so Lex thought until today. Lex remembered Bruce and his last night. After Bruce toke his shower he sat at the end of the bed and said, "I think we should stop seeing each other I'm not going to have any time for you, I have to take care of Gotham city and your distracting me from what I need to do."

Lex felt himself go cold "what did you just say I I …"

"Lex you knew nothing could come out of this, you have your life and I have mine it's been fun but."

Lex climb out the bed and started putting on his clothes and walked in front of Bruce, "I have one question, did you ever love me at all Bruce?"

Bruce looks up at him, "It was never about love Lex."

Lex's heart broke at that moment and he know that he would never tell him about their child. Let him keep his Robin and Lex would keep his child. Lex walk out the door and Alfred was standing there with this look on his face Lex didn't know what it was but he knew it wasn't pity "I'll be leaving now Alfred can you have the limo come around thank you.

Bruce came to the door, "Lex you don't have to leave tonight I have to go out I wouldn't be back until the morning you could leave then." Lex didn't even turn around to look at Bruce and just walk into his room and started to pack, he don't even hear when Alfred walked into the room helping him pack. "You know that he has a hard time telling people he love that he loves them Master Alexander but he does show it."

"I could argue you that fact because he just told me he didn't love me and it's over. He wants his city, well he could have it I hope they're happy together. Bye Alfred tell the boys I love them."

Lex hugged Alfred and left. Lex looked up at Wayne Manor and saw the Batman stand on the roof staring down at him as he climbed in the limo and out his life. Lex must have fell asleep because the next think he felt is someone touching his face but when he opens his eyes he just sees Alfred standing there with a tray with tea. "Master Bruce just went to change his clothes and will be back. I thought you could do with some tea."

"Thanks Alfred but I don't think I could drink anything right now." Lex turns around as Bruce walks into the room and stands in front of him, so close that Lex steps back.

Bruce looks at him and walks over to his deck, "Alexander long time no sees what can I do for you?" Lex, looking at the father of his child, "I have a favor to ask and I need you to do this without question Bruce."

Bruce arches his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"First promise no questions I need you to come to the hospital with me, you and Alfred, now please its life or death. Bruce just come I have no time to explain to you right now."

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce."

"Can you pack me and your suitcase were leaving,"

"Very well Sir, I'll call Dick and take care of the other business until we return."

"Thanks Alfred. Lex I heard about the helicopter crashed with your son and father abroad is this what it's about?"

"It's time to go Bruce."

Alfred and Bruce toke turns looking at Lex trying to guess what was going on. They landed on top of the hospital where Hope and Mercy was waiting for him.

"Any change?"

"Boss we…"

Lex saw the look on their face and ran to the room. Amber is standing next to Damian with tears in her eyes "Lex we tried to call you but you left your phone."

"What happen?" Lex looks around the room and notices there are more machine hooked up to his son. "He's in a coma. Lex they want to operate on him to stop the swelling of the brain."

Bruce and Alfred walks into the room with Hope and Mercy. Bruce and Alfred walking over to the bed Alfred covers his mouth as he looks at the boy in the bed. He could see the boy looked a lot like Bruce when he was that age. Alfred guessed his age to be about three years old. Bruce turns to Lex, "Lex is that your son?" Amber looks to Hope and Mercy and they all walk out the room leaving Alfred and Bruce. Before Lex could open his mouth the doctor comes in "I'm glad your back, we need you to sign the paper so we can take Damian in for surgery to stop the swelling of the brain. Did you get in touch with his mother? Is she going to give blood, we will give it to him during the surgery."

Lex turns to Bruce, "Doctor Williams, this is Bruce Wayne, he will be giving blood. They match, Bruce and Damian's mother are related." "Okay Mr. Wayne this way there's no time to waste." Bruce looks at Lex and walks out with the doctor.

"Master Alexander?"

"Yes Alfred, he is Bruce and my son and not a clone. I carried him for 8 months, he was early and could not wait. I had planned to tell Bruce that night that he broke my heart."

"Oh Master Alexander you didn't have to do it all by yourself."

" Yes I did Alfred, he didn't want me anymore, he wanted Gotham. Lex laughs, "it's funny I didn't mind sharing him with his city, I loved him that much." Lex felt the tears slides down his face as Alfred put his arms around him. "I'm so sorry Alexander."

Lex cried on Alfred shoulder. "I have Damian, I'm a good father, nothing like my own, you would love him Alfred. He's happy, he has Bruce's smile. He's only 3 Alfred it's not fair, his favorite color is blue. He likes to color sometime on the wall, but I read in a book that it is good way for a child to express themselves".

Alfred smiles down at Lex as Lex just went on about Damian knowing it's what he needs to help him come to terms with what was happening. The doctor and Bruce walks back in the room. "Mr. Luthor I just need you to sign this slip and we can begin, I'm sorry we don't have time to waste.

Lex pulled himself together, "Thank you doctor." Lex read the paper and with his hand shaking sighed the paper. Bruce rolled down his sleeve and put his coat in the chair and looks at the boy, Damian, in the bed who just happen to have the same blood type as him. Then looking at Lex but Lex wouldn't look at him.

They all followed the hospital bed as it rolled to the operation room and stared at the door as it closed. Amber walked up behind Lex. "Your father is out of surgery. They don't know if he will make it through the night." Bruce asked "Lex what does this have to do with your father?"

"I was going to surprise Damian today and take him to the circus, but my father came busting in my office. Yelling that LexCorp was stealing from him, taking his business, and he wanted to see my books, I laughed at him and told him that he really was losing it. I had him removed from my office. When I went down to pick up Damian from the daycare they told me that his nanny pick him up for his doctor's appointment. That's when I knew my father was up to something, I knew it wasn't the nanny because she had the day off. I watched the tapes, and the lady who picked up Damian looked a little like Wendy the nanny, but she was wearing a wig and her walk was off. I think she must have drugged Damian because she had to carry him out. Hope and Mercy was making sure that Damian new bed was put together. He wanted a big boy race car bed I didn't think I would need them until later. I knew my father had something to with do with it so I had them tracked down, but before we got there the helicopter was up in the air. In the next minute it was crashing down with Damian in it." Lex body started to shake and Alfred put his hand on his shoulder, "I was so scared, my baby boy looked broken and bleeding. I didn't want to move him but I had to hold him to let him know that his dad was there. You know I didn't want him to think he was alone. It was so much blood I though he was dead and I just keep feeling for a pulse then the EMT came.

"Why did Lionel want your son?"

"Well Lionel always had questions about Damian's birth and who his mother is. I left one day for a year running my business through Amber and returned home with a 4month old baby. Lionel saw one day that Damian was just starting to walk and he fell and hurt his knee. By the time I cleaned his knee and put a bandage on it , it was already starting to heal just like I do but faster, by the end of the night it was gone like it never happen." "I saw the look on my father's face and after that I never let him around Damian again, not even for pictures. I still remember the experiments he use to do to me and I would never let him do it to my son, I would kill him first."

"Whose is Damian's mother?"

"I'm Damien's mother, I carried him?"

Amber took Lex's hand into hers, "You did good Lex, it was hard for you at first then we almost lost you when Damian was born."

Bruce looked up, "What happened?"

"My body went in to shock and I had to have an early C-section."

"Who Lex?"

"None of your business Bruce."

Bruce grabbed him by his shoulder. "The hell it's not, I want you to say it Damn it!"

"Why I'm not here for your ego. You left me remember, you said it was never about love, I owe you nothing." Lex walks out the room. Bruce starts to follow when Alfred touches his arm, "Leave him Master Bruce, his son is in surgery and his father is still alive and then there's you, who he felt was the love of his life until broke his heart."

"You know why Alfred."

"Yes I know the reason you tell yourself, but you could have had it all. You can take in boys off the street and love them, but when someone picks you to love you ran. Yes I knew you loved him and still do but this I don't know what you can do to fix."

Lex walks down the hall to the nurses' station. "Hello I'm Lex Luthor, I would like to know in which room is my father in?" "Sure Mr. Luthor," the nurse types in to the computer and then tells him he's in room 666. "Thank you."

Lex stares down at his father's body with tubes to help him breath and heart monitors. He leans in and whispers, "Better die now because if you live I will kill you, and if you live and my son dies I'll make you wish you were the one dead." Lex walks over to the breathing tube and touches it. "Lex what are you doing here?" Lex looks up at Amber, "Just walk away you didn't see anything."

"Lex I know what you want to do. I would do it for you if I think it would give you peace but it wouldn't."

Lex steps away from the breathing pump and looks down on his father's face and jumps back when Lionel opens his eyes, "He's alive." "You hurt my son Dad and now I'm going to have to hurt you back," Lex tells him with his dead cold eyes. Lionel looks up in to his sons eyes and they will be the last thing he would ever see as his heart monitor goes off. Nurses come running in the room as Lex and Amber walked out. Bruce finds Lex leaning against the wall silently cursing under his breath. Looking at Lex , Bruce remembers that day that he broke his own heart, he had just finish cumming deep inside Lex. The feeling of complete oneness came rushing over him again he knew what it meant and that is what scared him the most. He had to get away, so he climb off Lex and walked in the shower he knew what he had to do, but he didn't know if he could do it. When he came back in the room and sat at the end of the bed he had to just think about the people of Gotham city needs him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Sexy Dark Angel**

**Pairing: Lex Luthor / Bruce Wayne**

**Rating NC-17 Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement just intended for fun I don't own****any of these characters I just love to make them do what I want.**

**A love rekindled a family rebuild**

Lex looked down at his son in the hospital bed with tears in his eyes. Damian looks so small in the big bed with all the doctors running in and out to help the Luther heir. Lex shakes his head just thinking how just this morning him and his son was playing ball in the penthouse. The nanny telling him how he's spoiling the boy and ball is supposed to be played outside at the park. Damian and Lex just laughed at her as Damian jumped on his daddy as they fell to the fall with the nanny shaking her head knowing it was a losing battle. When it came to Lex and Damian they loved each other and when they are around each other the world be damned. Lex look at the doctor not hearing him as his mouth moved the only thing he could think about was how did his 3 year old son end up in the hospital? The door to Damian room opened and the doctors and nurses stopped talking as a woman with smooth caramel skin, black and purple hair and stunning catlike hazel eyes walked in. Walking right up to Doctor William

"I'm Mr. Luthor's Assistant." she held out her hand, "And you may call me Amber can you tell me what is the status of Damian Luthor?" Dr Williams shakes her hand, "As I was just trying to explain to Mr. Luthor, his son needs a blood transfusion. His son blood type is O and Mr. Luthor is not, his brain scan shows there is some swelling in the brain but he lost a lot of blood in the helicopter crashed. I see in Damian's hospital record that there is no mother listed, maybe if Mr. Luthor could get in touch with her …"

Amber put up her hand, "Thank you Doctor we will get back to you right away with that," walking the Doctor and nurse out the door. When the door closed Amber faced Lex and put her hand on his arm she was one of the few people Lex let touch him. Lex looked her in her eyes "is he dead?"

She knew who he meant "no he's in surgery."

"He tried to take my son. He was going to experiment on him like he did to me when I was young."

"I know Lex, but now is not the time to think about this. Hope and Mercy are on the case to see if your father had any help with Damian kidnapping, and I already sent out a press releases stating that both Luthor's was out enjoying the day when they ran into helicopter trouble and crashed."

"I just want to grab him and take him home and never let him out my site."

"I know Lex, but now Damian needs you to take a step back in your past for him, I'm sorry Lex."

"I have to go home and pack and get the plane ready."

"It's all been taken care of your bag is in the plane on top of the hospital."

Lex stares at her "how did I get so lucky with you?" He leans down to Damian and holds his hand, "daddy has to leave you for just a little while but I will be back as soon as I can. Your daddy's little man and I love you, don't ever forget that" he whispers as he kisses his head and wipe the tears from his eyes walking out the door. Amber and Mercy are standing by the plane, while Hope and Luthor climbs in the plane.

"We'll be here when you get back," Amber and Mercy tells him.

"Thanks but I don't need Hope with me I have to do this on my own."

Hope climbs out, "Come on boss you might need me once…"

"No Hope I'll be okay just finish what you and Mercy was doing, and call me if there is any change. I'll be back before you know it just take care of little man." Lex climb in the plane and puts on his seat belt the pilot tell him there will be at their destination in an hour. Lex looks around for some alcohol but remembers that he stop drinking since Damian was born. Lex climbs out the plane and into his limo and looks at the driver, "You know where you're going?"

"Yes Mr. Luthor a Miss Amber told me were to take you."

Lex smile thinking one day he going to have to marry that lady or give her a raise. Lex steps out the limo and look at the big door before he rings the bell thinking that it's been about 3 years since he been there. He never thought he would be back and not under the threat of losing his son. Lex rings the bell and when the door open "Hello Alfred is Bruce home?"

Alfred steps back and smiles at him "Master Alexander it's been a while, please come in Master Bruce is out at the moment."

"Thanks Alfred, is there any way you could get in touch with him it's an emergency. It's a matter of life and death, please Alfred I know what he's out doing but I need him. Lex hates to be dependent but for his son he would do anything for. Alfred looked real close at him and told him to go wait for him in the study, Lex turn around and walk down the hall into the study and toke a seat thinking's about the last time he had talk to Bruce. Lex could remember it like it was just yesterday they had just finished making love when Bruce climb out the bed and headed to the shower. Lex knew that he was pregnant by then and was waiting to tell Bruce and didn't know how he was going to take it. They never really talked about what they were doing with each other, they've been sleeping with each other off and on since high school and some college. Now, both running their own businesses, only finding time to be together only when they were assured his father wouldn't find out. Lex didn't know he could get pregnant, he knew he was different and that his father use to use him as a guinea pig until he got older. He started to fight him back, by leaking his business rivals information on LuthorCorp without them knowing where it came from, until his father figured it out and ask him what it would take for him to stop. Lex told him and that was the end of it, so Lex thought until today. Lex remembered Bruce and his last night. After Bruce toke his shower he sat at the end of the bed and said, "I think we should stop seeing each other I'm not going to have any time for you, I have to take care of Gotham city and your distracting me from what I need to do."

Lex felt himself go cold "what did you just say I I …"

"Lex you knew nothing could come out of this, you have your life and I have mine it's been fun but."

Lex climb out the bed and started putting on his clothes and walked in front of Bruce, "I have one question, did you ever love me at all Bruce?"

Bruce looks up at him, "It was never about love Lex."

Lex's heart broke at that moment and he know that he would never tell him about their child. Let him keep his Robin and Lex would keep his child. Lex walk out the door and Alfred was standing there with this look on his face Lex didn't know what it was but he knew it wasn't pity "I'll be leaving now Alfred can you have the limo come around thank you.

Bruce came to the door, "Lex you don't have to leave tonight I have to go out I wouldn't be back until the morning you could leave then." Lex didn't even turn around to look at Bruce and just walk into his room and started to pack, he don't even hear when Alfred walked into the room helping him pack. "You know that he has a hard time telling people he love that he loves them Master Alexander but he does show it."

"I could argue you that fact because he just told me he didn't love me and it's over. He wants his city, well he could have it I hope they're happy together. Bye Alfred tell the boys I love them."

Lex hugged Alfred and left. Lex looked up at Wayne Manor and saw the Batman stand on the roof staring down at him as he climbed in the limo and out his life. Lex must have fell asleep because the next think he felt is someone touching his face but when he opens his eyes he just sees Alfred standing there with a tray with tea. "Master Bruce just went to change his clothes and will be back. I thought you could do with some tea."

"Thanks Alfred but I don't think I could drink anything right now." Lex turns around as Bruce walks into the room and stands in front of him, so close that Lex steps back.

Bruce looks at him and walks over to his deck, "Alexander long time no sees what can I do for you?" Lex, looking at the father of his child, "I have a favor to ask and I need you to do this without question Bruce."

Bruce arches his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"First promise no questions I need you to come to the hospital with me, you and Alfred, now please its life or death. Bruce just come I have no time to explain to you right now."

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce."

"Can you pack me and your suitcase were leaving,"

"Very well Sir, I'll call Dick and take care of the other business until we return."

"Thanks Alfred. Lex I heard about the helicopter crashed with your son and father abroad is this what it's about?"

"It's time to go Bruce."

Alfred and Bruce toke turns looking at Lex trying to guess what was going on. They landed on top of the hospital where Hope and Mercy was waiting for him.

"Any change?"

"Boss we…"

Lex saw the look on their face and ran to the room. Amber is standing next to Damian with tears in her eyes "Lex we tried to call you but you left your phone."

"What happen?" Lex looks around the room and notices there are more machine hooked up to his son. "He's in a coma. Lex they want to operate on him to stop the swelling of the brain."

Bruce and Alfred walks into the room with Hope and Mercy. Bruce and Alfred walking over to the bed Alfred covers his mouth as he looks at the boy in the bed. He could see the boy looked a lot like Bruce when he was that age. Alfred guessed his age to be about three years old. Bruce turns to Lex, "Lex is that your son?" Amber looks to Hope and Mercy and they all walk out the room leaving Alfred and Bruce. Before Lex could open his mouth the doctor comes in "I'm glad your back, we need you to sign the paper so we can take Damian in for surgery to stop the swelling of the brain. Did you get in touch with his mother? Is she going to give blood, we will give it to him during the surgery."

Lex turns to Bruce, "Doctor Williams, this is Bruce Wayne, he will be giving blood. They match, Bruce and Damian's mother are related." "Okay Mr. Wayne this way there's no time to waste." Bruce looks at Lex and walks out with the doctor.

"Master Alexander?"

"Yes Alfred, he is Bruce and my son and not a clone. I carried him for 8 months, he was early and could not wait. I had planned to tell Bruce that night that he broke my heart."

"Oh Master Alexander you didn't have to do it all by yourself."

" Yes I did Alfred, he didn't want me anymore, he wanted Gotham. Lex laughs, "it's funny I didn't mind sharing him with his city, I loved him that much." Lex felt the tears slides down his face as Alfred put his arms around him. "I'm so sorry Alexander."

Lex cried on Alfred shoulder. "I have Damian, I'm a good father, nothing like my own, you would love him Alfred. He's happy, he has Bruce's smile. He's only 3 Alfred it's not fair, his favorite color is blue. He likes to color sometime on the wall, but I read in a book that it is good way for a child to express themselves".

Alfred smiles down at Lex as Lex just went on about Damian knowing it's what he needs to help him come to terms with what was happening. The doctor and Bruce walks back in the room. "Mr. Luthor I just need you to sign this slip and we can begin, I'm sorry we don't have time to waste.

Lex pulled himself together, "Thank you doctor." Lex read the paper and with his hand shaking sighed the paper. Bruce rolled down his sleeve and put his coat in the chair and looks at the boy, Damian, in the bed who just happen to have the same blood type as him. Then looking at Lex but Lex wouldn't look at him.

They all followed the hospital bed as it rolled to the operation room and stared at the door as it closed. Amber walked up behind Lex. "Your father is out of surgery. They don't know if he will make it through the night." Bruce asked "Lex what does this have to do with your father?"

"I was going to surprise Damian today and take him to the circus, but my father came busting in my office. Yelling that LexCorp was stealing from him, taking his business, and he wanted to see my books, I laughed at him and told him that he really was losing it. I had him removed from my office. When I went down to pick up Damian from the daycare they told me that his nanny pick him up for his doctor's appointment. That's when I knew my father was up to something, I knew it wasn't the nanny because she had the day off. I watched the tapes, and the lady who picked up Damian looked a little like Wendy the nanny, but she was wearing a wig and her walk was off. I think she must have drugged Damian because she had to carry him out. Hope and Mercy was making sure that Damian new bed was put together. He wanted a big boy race car bed I didn't think I would need them until later. I knew my father had something to with do with it so I had them tracked down, but before we got there the helicopter was up in the air. In the next minute it was crashing down with Damian in it." Lex body started to shake and Alfred put his hand on his shoulder, "I was so scared, my baby boy looked broken and bleeding. I didn't want to move him but I had to hold him to let him know that his dad was there. You know I didn't want him to think he was alone. It was so much blood I though he was dead and I just keep feeling for a pulse then the EMT came.

"Why did Lionel want your son?"

"Well Lionel always had questions about Damian's birth and who his mother is. I left one day for a year running my business through Amber and returned home with a 4month old baby. Lionel saw one day that Damian was just starting to walk and he fell and hurt his knee. By the time I cleaned his knee and put a bandage on it , it was already starting to heal just like I do but faster, by the end of the night it was gone like it never happen." "I saw the look on my father's face and after that I never let him around Damian again, not even for pictures. I still remember the experiments he use to do to me and I would never let him do it to my son, I would kill him first."

"Whose is Damian's mother?"

"I'm Damien's mother, I carried him?"

Amber took Lex's hand into hers, "You did good Lex, it was hard for you at first then we almost lost you when Damian was born."

Bruce looked up, "What happened?"

"My body went in to shock and I had to have an early C-section."

"Who Lex?"

"None of your business Bruce."

Bruce grabbed him by his shoulder. "The hell it's not, I want you to say it Damn it!"

"Why I'm not here for your ego. You left me remember, you said it was never about love, I owe you nothing." Lex walks out the room. Bruce starts to follow when Alfred touches his arm, "Leave him Master Bruce, his son is in surgery and his father is still alive and then there's you, who he felt was the love of his life until broke his heart."

"You know why Alfred."

"Yes I know the reason you tell yourself, but you could have had it all. You can take in boys off the street and love them, but when someone picks you to love you ran. Yes I knew you loved him and still do but this I don't know what you can do to fix."

Lex walks down the hall to the nurses' station. "Hello I'm Lex Luthor, I would like to know in which room is my father in?" "Sure Mr. Luthor," the nurse types in to the computer and then tells him he's in room 666. "Thank you."

Lex stares down at his father's body with tubes to help him breath and heart monitors. He leans in and whispers, "Better die now because if you live I will kill you, and if you live and my son dies I'll make you wish you were the one dead." Lex walks over to the breathing tube and touches it. "Lex what are you doing here?" Lex looks up at Amber, "Just walk away you didn't see anything."

"Lex I know what you want to do. I would do it for you if I think it would give you peace but it wouldn't."

Lex steps away from the breathing pump and looks down on his father's face and jumps back when Lionel opens his eyes, "He's alive." "You hurt my son Dad and now I'm going to have to hurt you back," Lex tells him with his dead cold eyes. Lionel looks up in to his sons eyes and they will be the last thing he would ever see as his heart monitor goes off. Nurses come running in the room as Lex and Amber walked out. Bruce finds Lex leaning against the wall silently cursing under his breath. Looking at Lex , Bruce remembers that day that he broke his own heart, he had just finish cumming deep inside Lex. The feeling of complete oneness came rushing over him again he knew what it meant and that is what scared him the most. He had to get away, so he climb off Lex and walked in the shower he knew what he had to do, but he didn't know if he could do it. When he came back in the room and sat at the end of the bed he had to just think about the people of Gotham city needs him.

Breaking Lex heart was the hardest thing he had to do in his life. Now finding out that Lex could and did have a child just blows his mind. Bruce and Lex watched as their son was rolled out of surgery and back into his room.

"He looks so pale."

"He'll be find Master Alexander look who his parent is, he wouldn't know how to give up, he was born a fighter. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Alfred, you can call him Damian. I put you down as his grandfather in all his paperwork. I hope that's okay."

"I'm honored sir."

Bruce scowled and walks into his son room. "We have to talk about this Lex."

"Why Bruce."

" What do you mean why? You had my son and didn't tell me and if Damian didn't need my blood you weren't going to tell me, were you?"

"No I wasn't."

"Damn you Lex, how could you? We have known each other for so long, Lex we been through so much together but the most important thing in my life you kept from me. Why?"

Lex looked at him. "How could you ask me why? Why was it so easy for you to leave me behind? Why was it easy for you to turn off your feelings for me? Why didn't you love me? Damian is my son! I loved you so much and if having your child was all I could have from you, so what? If you're mad, so what? I have Damian and you have Gotham and all your robins. You have no room for me and Damian."

"Lex I did…"

"You did what? You told me love was never in it and you had to know I loved you. You kept me sane in high school, college I thought we had a bond but I have been wrong before."

"Daddy, Daddy."

"Damian," Lex grabbed his so little hand in his, "daddy's here my big boy."

"Daddy my head hurts, I have a boo boo."

"I know, I'll get the doctor."

" Daddy why you yelling are you mad at someone? Daddy, daddy are you crying?"

"No Damian, I'm not mad at anyone. I'm crying because I'm so happy you're okay."

Alfred walks in with the doctor. "I see our little Luthor is awake."

"He said his head hurts."

"Yes we can give him painkillers now and watch him through the night."

"Thank you doctor," Bruce and Lex said as he walks out the door. The nurse came in and put the pain medicine in Damian's IV. Bruce sat in the chair on the other side of Damian and notice he had blue eyes like his and nice dark hair.

"Lex?"

"Not now Bruce, you can hold his hand until he falls to sleep."

"Hi Damian, my name is Bruce."

"Hi, I'm Damian Thomas Luthor, I'm 3,"

"Yes, you are" Bruce smiled. Lex looked at his son and Bruce and smiled, as Damian feel asleep with Bruce holding his hand.

"Please Lex, we have to figure something out I can't leave him now since I know of him."

Lex put his head down and fell asleep, when he woke up he didn't see Damian, Bruce, or Alfred. Lex felt panic come over him. Bruce would just take their son and leave would he, no he wouldn't. Lex stood up and looked around the room, walking toward the door ,when he heard the bathroom door open.

Damian's voice came out, "Yours is bigger than mine."

Then he heard Bruce laughing, "When you get older your hands will be as big as mine and you can open the door by yourself."

He watched as Bruce came in to sight holding Damian in his arms and his son smiling up at Bruce.

"Daddy?"

Bruce looks at Lex, "Lex you okay?"

"Yes, I woke up and you two were gone and..."

Bruce eyebrow arch up "I know what you thought but Damian woke up and..."

"I had to pee pee Daddy," Damian said as he held out his arms for his daddy to hold him. Lex hugged Damian to his chest and kissed his head, "That's my big boy." Lex laid him back in the bed and covered him with the cover.

"Lex, we need to move Damian I checked his head and the insertion on his head is gone no mark at all his hair is growing back already that spot. I know he must be like you and never get sick but what else?"

Lex toke the bandage off Damian's head and ran his hand through his hair as Damian smiled up at him.

"We don't get sick and we have spontaneous regeneration, no poisons can kill us no disease, I wasn't sure if the regeneration would work with the head wound. He has never been sick but he is so young I ran so test on his blood I had to check. I don't have a doctor that I could trust. He has you're blood type but my abilities, I give him all his checkups and all his shots."

Bruce looked at Lex, "You have been through so much for him but now let me help, we have to go before the doctor started to ask questions about his blood. Keep the bandage on his head I hacked into the hospital data banks, erased all his records, and had Mercy take all the rest of Damian blood." Lex notices the computers sitting up on the couch.

Mercy walks in the room right on time "It's done." Amber walks in and handed Lex clothes for him and Damian.

" Go get dress and …"

Bruce toke Damian clothes. "I'll get Damian dress, go take care of yourself, Lex."

Lex looked at Bruce and Amber as he walked into the bathroom. Damn Bruce came and took over. Lex smiles to himself-it's nice for somebody else to worry awhile. He's just taking care of Damian so he could get him home.

Bruce smiled down at his son, "You ready to get out of here little man?"

"Yes, but we have to take daddy, he hates doctors."

"Yes I know, we will take daddy, come on let me help you get dress." "I'm a big boy or getting big I can do it."

Amber smiled at the way Bruce and Damian acted with each other she knew Bruce was Damian's father and found it funny how comfortable Damian is with him. Damian likes to watch people for a while before he interacts with other people, but look who's his parents are. Damian looks at Bruce, "Find you can help but …" Lex walks out the bathroom, "Daddy can you help me I can't button this?"

Amber walked over to Bruce and touched his arm. "Damian is very smart for his age. He can read already on 3rd grade level, he thinks Lex doesn't know but it's not much Damian can do that Lex don't know. When it comes to his dad, he tries not to show all he can do so that Lex wouldn't think he's not needed. That's how smart they both are, but at time he's a normal 3 year old who just wants his daddy." Bruce smile as he watches Lex button Damian's shirt and Damian buttons his pants. "Bruce, where is Alfred, did he go back home?" "No Hope toke him to the penthouse to set up our rooms."

Damian smiled, "You're coming home with use nice, right daddy?"

"Why?"

"You have to ask Lex?"

They all turned around as the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Mr. Luthor where are you going, we need to run more test to make sure his swelling of the brain is down?"

Damian moved from behind his dad "Hi I'm Damian Thomas Luthor, thank you for helping me with my boo boo, I' m going home now, right daddy?"

"Doctor, as you can see, he's doing much better thank you."

Bruce and Amber handed the doctor some papers, "We will need you and all the nurses that help you with Damian to sign these papers." Dr. William looks at Damian and then the paper in front of him, "What are these?"

"These doctors are confidentiality paper. Mercy, here, will be here until they all are signed." "Thank you again Doctor."

Mercy turns to Lex, "Boss, I'll meet you back at the penthouse."

"I'm I still your boss? You seem to be taking orders from Bruce now." Mercy walks to the door, "You know anything for you and the little one's safety, now go." Lex know his women would do anything to keep them safe, even from himself.

"Daddy I'm tried."

Lex asks Bruce, "You want to carry him?"

"Yes," Bruce said instantly and took Damian in his arms. "Come little man I got you." Damian wraps his arms around Bruce and laid his head down on him. Time they get to Lex penthouse Damian was still sleep. Lex led Bruce down the hall to Damian's room, Bruce laid him down on his batman car bed and kissed his head.

Alfred came up behind them "Did everything go as planned?"

"Yes Alfred, how was your day?"

"Master Alexander lunch is ready."

"Thank you Alfred." After lunch Lex found Bruce standing in the doorway staring at Damian as he slept.

"Batman bed Lex, really."

"That's what he asked for"

"How long will he sleep?"

"I don't know, his body is repairing itself, when my father use to experiment on me sometime my body would shut down and put me in a coma or a deep sleep."

"Why didn't you ever tell me what he was doing I could of help you."

"What could you have done? We didn't even meet by then. I didn't want you to know how much of a freak I really was. He was doing it since my mother died. I had to be the one to stop him. At first I took drugs then alcohol to mess up his data, but I figured out the way to hurt him was though business and that is what I did."

Bruce touched his face, "Lex, you were never a freak."

Lex smiled as he walk in the room with Bruce behind him, he began taking off Damian pant and shirts and puts on his pajamas. Bruce watched Lex care for their son with love and devotion on his face that made him happy and sad at the same time because he missed out on it all.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Damian, get some more sleep now okay we're home now?"

"Okay daddy love you."

"I love you too my big boy. I'll be here if you need me." Lex kissed his forehead. Lex went to his library and came back and handed Bruce a photo album. Bruce grabs Lex hand before he could leave, Lex feels his pulse begin to pick up at the touch of Bruce holding his hand. "Please stay Lex." Lex sits down next to Bruce as he opens the photo album and look through the picture of his and Lex's son.

Bruce closes the album, "We can make this work Lex."

"I don't know, Bruce."

"Then let me convince you Lex."

"You live in Gotham and we live in Metropolis what do you want Bruce? Do you even know, you want Damian on the weekends, or holidays? How is that going to do for your playboy image? I've seen you in the paper, who's the new girlfriend this week? Is Damian going to be another boy to add to your home?" Lex stood up, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Bruce stood up with Lex and kissed him, Lex felt his mouth invaded by Bruce's tongue. Hot and wet, it was nice and gentle at first, then it turned hungrily as they melted in to each other like they fit together. When the kiss ended they touched their foreheads together.

"Don't do this to me Bruce, I'll let you see Damian but this can't work."

"I'm sorry Lex, but you are the love of my life." Lex backed away but Bruce still held on to his hand, "When I look at you I see the love of my life, my best friend, and the father of my son. We belong together and I'm so sorry about this whole mess, please forgive me."

Lex kissed his cheek, "I do forgive you Bruce, you gave me Damian but for anything else I would need time."

"Goodnight Lex, see you in the morning."

"Night Bruce."

Bruce and Alfred has been here for a week already and Damian's been loving having grandpapa Alfred, as he calls him, around. Lex notice that this morning he doesn't hear Damian or any noise in the penthouse. There's a knock at his door and Bruce is walking in his bedroom. "Morning Lex"

"Morning, where is everybody?"

"They all went shopping."

Bruce and Lex have been getting closer, talking more but now Bruce is sitting on his bed looking at him like he's hungry. "I know that look Bruce don't even think about it."

Bruce smiles at him like he has it all worked out as he crawl over on top of him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, Bruce this is not a good idea."

"You think too much Lex, please let yourself go." Bruce kisses Lex neck as Lex leans up on his elbow and leans his head back. Lex doesn't know what to think with Bruce in between his legs kissing and sucking on his neck. "Sweet, your still so sweet tasting Lex."

Lex knows Bruce, this is not going to be gentle lovemaking. He's going to punish him for keeping his son from him, he knows how his brain works, and no one takes from him. Bruce pulls the cover off Lex and look down at his body and starts licking and biting his stomach and thighs. "Damn Bruce."

"Where is it Lex?"

"Side door at the bottom."

Bruce grabs the lube, "It's only half a bottle Lex." Bruce lubes up his dick and pushes into Lex. "Who Lex who?'

"Damn Bruce!"

Bruce grabs his hip so that he can't move as he moves in and out of him hard. Bruce moves his leg up on his shoulders and thrusts in and out of him. "Who!" He kisses him possessively and bites his tongue. "Mine Lex, all mine!"

Lex can't catch his breath as Bruce is marking him taking him over and over again. "Mmm," Lex throaty moan was filled with sexual desire that made Bruce whole body responded.

"I'll make you remember, make you mine so you'll never forget."

Lex grabs Bruce head and bought it down to him and whispers in his ears "I never forgot. I am yours, no one elses Bruce it's been no one but you ever". He kissed Bruce passionately his tongue demanding entry that Bruce was more than happy to grant. He groaned and their kiss became even hotter.

Bruce smile, "Ahhh!" Bruce slows down and tries to wait for Lex to orgasm, but he's so tight and hot that it takes all his concentration not to come . Lex lift up and bites down on his nipple .

"Yes Bruce, right there. Oh my God, right there. So good, only you, only you!" Bruce rubs Lex dick up and down rubbing his thumb over the slit at the tip feeling the pre-cum, sucking it in his mouth. Lex can feel his orgasm building up "Why Bruce, God why?"

Bruce bites his neck, "Do you have to ask my love?"

Lex climaxed yelling Bruce name over and over. Bruce held on to Lex's hips and managed to hit the same spot over and over again, cumming deep inside him .

Lex stared at Bruce, "Do you know what you could of did just now?" Bruce pulls out of Lex and holds him against his chest, "Nothing that I'm scared of but I'm sorry. I didn't ask you first because I couldn't help myself, you felt too good and it's been too long without you. My lust and desire for you took over, I couldn't control it."

Lex woke up to voices coming from his kitchen, he walks in and sees Dick siting at the table with Tim and Alfred making pancakes. "Morning Master Alexander, sleep well I hope."

Dick smiles "Hey what's up Lex hope you don't mind us stopping by just wanted to meet our little brother."

"Speaking of Damian where he is?"

"He's on the balcony with Bruce eating pancakes and fruit."

Lex walks out to the balcony. "Daddy look, pancakes want some?" Lex walks up to Damian and kiss his head. "No but I will take some fruit thank you."

Bruce smiled, "I hope you don't mind that the rest of the family stopped by once the heard about Damian."

"I didn't expect them so soon. I'm still getting use to other people knowing."

"Morning Lex, I see you have a house full" Amber smiles as see walk on the balcony. "Did you see the morning paper?"

"No I didn't get a chance to read it."

"Daddy I have to go pee pee. I'll be back," Damian say as he climbs down out his chair."

Bruce asks him, "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, I can do it."

They all watch Damian leave, "Okay, what's in the paper Amber?" Well I'm sorry to inform you, your father died, heart just gave out." Bruce look at Lex "That good what else?"

"Well I think this is a good time for you and Damian to take a vacation, you have the press camped out on the street all wanting to know what is going to happen to LuthorCorp."

"I don't want it, I don't care what happens to it.

"I know Lex but you are his only heir."

"Why don't you and Damian come back to Gotham with us and Amber can look through your father business to see if there's anything you might be interested in?" Bruce ask.

"That sounds good to me because here Damian would not be able to go outside without the press following him and you around".

"Okay I'm sure Damian would love to Wayne Manor. It's is his home to Lex it stays in the family and he is family just like you," Bruce says as he grabs Lex hand. "Now let's go home."

They walk back into the penthouse to find Dick throwing Damian up in the air and Damian laughing his head off, Tim watching and laughing along and Alfred over seeing them. Bruce hugs Lex from behind and kisses his neck, "This is our family now Lex."

Lex leans back into Bruce arms and shakes his head, "Well if this is how it's going to be I want a girl next time."

Bruce smiles, "Anything for you Lex, anything my love," and turn him around in his arms and kiss his lips.

Alfred smiles thinking to himself, "About time they got it right.

The End

.


End file.
